El rival mas devil
by Jocelyn Garza
Summary: jajajjajaxd la saque de un vídeo, porque necesitaba a para una obra de la escuela y quise subirla:


**EL RIVAL MAS DEVIL**

Voz: Una de estas 5 personas podrá ganar un gran premio, el resto se ira sin nada a su casita a llorar con mama, para encontrar a el rival más débil, con ustedes su conductor

Conductor: Bienvenidos a este programa el cual no nos están dando ni un quinto por hacerlo mas bien es para sacar 10 en español muy bien comencemos, Personaje 1 cuanto es uno mas uno?

Personaje 1: aaa 7, le atine?

Conductor: no, personaje 2 completa la frase "todo lo que sube tiene:"

Personaje 2: pues supongo que algo tiene que hacer en la planta alta, sino ¿para que subiría?

Conductor: no, personaje 3 el hielo pasa de estado solidó al:

Personaje 3: (bien borracho) alcohólico!!!

Conductor (enojado): uta, Personaje 4 una roca es un ser vivo cierto o falso?

Personaje 4 (usando lógica): pues si yo soy piedra y yo estoy vivo entonces piedra es ser vivo ósea están vivíos carnal ósea los dos carnal

Conductor (enojado): no!!! Pues que te enseñaron en la escuela? eee?, haber personaje 5 una facilita solo dime cuantas personas hay en este lugar

Personaje 5: hay pos para mí este lugar esta vació porque cuando extrañas a alguien se siente que todo esta solito (llora)

Conductor (enojadísimo): ya cállate, todos ustedes están peor que un burro, no hasta un burro sabría más que ustedes bola de idiotas, haber esta pregunta va para todos, quien la conteste gana me vale ¿cuantos años, cuantos malitos años tiene un sexenio?

Personaje 1: 6!!

Conductor: valla hasta que por fin tenemos un ganador de la primera ronda, felicidades Personaje 1

Personaje 1: vaya yo gane y cual fue la pregunta? por que por estar contando a los que estamos aquí no escuche

Conductor: hay ala bestia ustedes están bien tarados, el rival mas débil soy yo yo!!

Voz: mientras nuestro conductor se tranquiliza vamos a unos cortes comerciales

**Cortes comerciales:**

Niño: cuando quieras disfrutar algo fresco sin dudar jitomates, jitomates para ti jitomates para mi, los prefiero con limón y con un poco de sal, jitomates jitomates, jitomates para ti jitomates para mi jitomates

Mama: te dije que lo que te alcanzara de cebollas

Niño: pero cebollas no rima con la canción

Voz: y tu vas al súper o a la comer?

Conductor: bien pues ya regresamos ahora ¿Quién de ustedes cree que el "nudo ciego" se hace con los ojos cerrados?

Personaje 3: yo!!

Conductor: uta pero que tarado esa no era la pregunta!!, bueno llego la ora de votar para eliminar a el rival mas débil (5 segundos)

Conducto: se acabo el tiempo denme eso (pasa por los lugares y les quita el papel) bien quien dejara este lugar es personaje 4

Personaje 4: si si yo wii yo gane

Conductor: no, no tú perdiste Adiós (y se va triste personaje 4) haber personaje 2 qué es una libra?  
Personaje 2: La esposa de un libro.

Conductor: no, dime personaje 3 qué es un agujero?  
Personaje 3: Un señor que vende agujas!!

Conductor: no!! Personaje 5 Cuando cayó el Imperio Romano?

Personaje 5: Pos para poder contestar, quién lo empujó?

Conductor: no! es la fecha, no que quien lo empujo, Personaje 1 Cuantos meses del año tienen 28 días???

Personaje 1: 2!!

Conductor: por milésima vez no!! Muy bien uno de ustedes no pasara a la siguiente ronda ¿para quien de ustedes la más grande aportación de la civilización romana es la ensalada cesar? Llego la ora de votar para eliminar al rival mas débil (5 segundos) se acabo el tiempo el rival mas débil es personaje 2 adiós!

Personaje 2: pos al cabo que yo ni quería estar aquí

Conducto: mejor vamos unos comerciales

**Cortes comerciales:**

Papa: mijo algún día todo esto será suyo

Niño: y la cheyenne apa?

Papa: mijo algún día todo esto será suyo

Voz: hay cosas que se heredan y otras que se ganan nueva cheyenne no es tuya

Conductor: bien ya estamos de vuelta esta ronda será de refranes tendrán que complétalos personaje 1 "Ojos que no ven"

Personaje 1: los de un ciego!!

Conductor: no

Personaje 1: bueno los de un ciego que esta ciego

Conductor: que no, personaje 3 "Perro que ladra"

Personaje 3: hace mucho ruido

Conductor: no no no, perro que ladra, no muerde!! Personaje 5 "A quien madruga"

Personaje 5: se queda dormido en la tarde??

Conductor: NO!! Ustedes me están sacando de quicio, ninguno puede contestar un una sola maldita pregunta bien, son unos inútiles me largo de aquí

Voz: corten corten!!!

**Cortes comerciales:**

Voz: uniforme $800.00 , zapatos esclares $250.00 , mochila $300.00 , Poner un 10 en español NO TIENE PRECIO!!, para todo lo demás existe mastercard

Voz: disculpen las molestias pero nuestro conductor se arto de tener que soportar a unos incompetentes e inútiles así que tuvimos que contratar a uno nuevo…

N. conductor: muy bien amigos estamos de regreso al rival más débil, durante los comerciales se hizo la votación y el rival más débil es personaje 5 adiós!

Personaje 5: a ta bueno adiós

N. conductor: ahora que nos hemos quedado con solo 2 participantes llego la hora de la ronda final, personaje 3 quien descubrió América?

Personaje 3: yo no fui!!

N. conductor: mMmM… respuesta incorrecta tu personaje 1 la misma pregunta

Personaje 1: quien es América

N. conductor: una vez mas respuesta incorrecta, personaje 3 en matemáticas cuanto es 2 x 2?

Personaje 3: (se cuenta los dedos) mMmM… 5

N. conductor: lo siento no es correcto, personaje 1 la misma pregunta

Personaje 1: este bien fácil es 3

N. conductor: ya veo porque renuncio el otro, una última oportunidad personaje 3 como se llama el programa?

Personaje 3: boletazo?

N. conductor: no puedo creer que hayan logrado entrar aquí con esa única neurona que tienen, personaje 1 la misma pregunta

Personaje 1: pos yo ya me voy también creí que era boletazo, sáquenme de esta duda como se llama el programa

N. conductor: como puede ser posible que no sepan que el programa se llama el rival que? Mas que, creo que ya me pegaron su falta de inteligencia por no decir malas palabras, mejor nos vemos en la próxima adiós!


End file.
